1. The Field of the Invention
This invention relates to golf training devices, which gives the golfer an indication of certain body movements which are used to teach a golfer to swing a golf club in a desired manner.
2. The Related Prior Art
In U.S. Pat. 55,443,266 issued to Hugh A. Bursi in 1995, there is disclosed a golf swing training aid with sound producing tabs attached to a body strap and an arm band to produce an audible sound when tabs strike together during a proper down swing.
In U.S. Pat. 4,257,607, issued to Zygmund Nedwick in 1981, there is disclosed an flat arrowhead shaped golf swing guide with side spurs of unequal length to be detachably attached to a golfer's glove or mid-riff site to determine a correct swing.
In U.S. Pat. 5,152,532, issued to Christopher,D. Rouse, there is disclosed a golf stroke training attachment for the backside of a golfer's glove to indicate proper alignment during a golf stroke. In U.S. Pat. 5,529,306, issued to Theodore J. Staats, et. al., there is disclosed a golf training device comprising a stick, with elastic bands for connection to maintain a constant distance between the left pectoral muscle and the right forearm for a right handed golfer.